Conventionally, there has been a wireless communication system in which communication between devices or between apparatuses is performed wirelessly.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a wireless communication system that adopts a method (adaptive modulation scheme) in which an optimum modulation scheme is selected in accordance with communication environments to thereby enhance a transmission efficiency.